


accidentally in love

by blazeofglory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love isn't exactly a bad thing, pal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidentally in love

Looking back on it, Steve doesn’t have a clue how he didn’t notice. It’s obvious now, how he feels about Bucky—how he felt the whole damn time. He shakes his head, a rueful smile on his lips. How could he have been so blind?

Years wasted, looking for the right dame, when he could’ve had Bucky all along. Not that he knows that for sure, but it seems so obvious that Bucky must return his feelings. All those heated looks and accidental touches seem much less innocent now.

"Steve?” Bucky asks, sounding exasperated, like he’d called his name several times. Steve blinks, blushing immediately at his own thoughts. “You okay?”

"Yeah,” he agrees quickly. There’s no need to say anything more, and he knows he really shouldn’t, but… Steve’s a smart man. He knows what’s going on. “I think I’m in love.”

Bucky’s brows raise, and his face gets a little closed off; Steve has a feeling he hasn’t gotten the message yet. “With who?”

Steve looks away, shrugs. They’re alone, at home, and not a soul can hear what he’s going to say, and yet. He’s nervous. Is this the kind of thing you say over breakfast? What if—what if he’s wrong about Bucky feeling the same way? They’re young, and Bucky likes girls.

This is a bad idea.

Bucky’s still waiting for an answer. “I don’t know how it happened,” Steve admits after a long moment. He looks back up, into familiar blue eyes, and Bucky looks right back. “It was an accident.”

"Love isn’t exactly a bad thing, pal.”

"Could be.” Steve shrugged again. “Depends on if you love me back.”

Bucky’s jaw drops comically, but Steve just swallows nervously, breath tight in his chest. Worry like this could give him an asthma attack if he wasn’t careful.

Bucky spoke after a few long, heavy moments, voice quiet and hesitant for once. “We’re not supposed to feel like that.”

That wasn’t a total rejection. “It’s not something I can ignore anymore. And it’s not something you can cure.”

They look at each other, worry in their eyes. This is a bad idea.

"I don’t know much about love, Steve,” Bucky says, starting to smile. “But I think I love you too.”

"Yeah?” His heart is leaping, bounding, pulse unsteady. This is really happening. Bucky looks slightly dazed, but his grin has only gotten bigger.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
